


Hunger

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Intense, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: WestAllen AU: Barry and Iris are enjoying sexy times early in their relationship.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is told from Iris’s first person perspective. I hope you enjoy part sixteen of my WestAllen drabble collection.

The urgency between us is palpable. Our need to feel our skin on each other’s is paramount. Barry releases his grip on my hips and grabs the hem of my sweater pulling it over my head and only breaking our kiss when it passes over my head. He tosses it on the floor as his mouth crashes back to mine. Hunger. That is what his kiss tastes like, what his hands feel like on my body, what I feel inside. I want every inch of him and then some. I want to lose myself in him, get lost in the sensation and become overwhelmed by his touch alone.

  
“My God Iris.” He pulls back from me our chests heaving against each other’s. Our hearts both beating a frantic rhythm. He cups my face in his hands. The look in his darkened eyes tells me that he understands. He feels the hunger too.

“You’ve stripped me Iris. You’ve teased me all night. I just don’t have any control left.” He squeezes his eyes shut. His breath is heavy and ragged. “I don’t think I can be gentle Iris.”

“Then don’t be,” I whisper, my own words surprising me. I don’t want to be treated like glass anymore, like how Eddie treated me. I want to feel that explosive passion of Barry’s wash over me as he takes me with reckless abandon. I want him to dominate me so that I surge up and crash down without a thought.

His eyes widen at my words and a guttural sigh releases from his throat and then he’s against me, devouring me. Desperation pulses between us as he pushes me backward our legs shuffling into each other. Our hands grabbing at every inch of exposed skin. My backside bumps up against the hard edge of the marble kitchen island as Barry’s hands fumble with my jeans. He shoves them down over my hips and then easily lifts me onto the countertop. The chill of the marble slab bites into the bare skin of my heated core adding a new dimension to the heightened sensation in my sex. Barry tugs my jeans and panties down off of my feet and then spreads my knees apart. He steps into me pressing between my legs as he brings his mouth back to mine.

His hands run down my chest cupping my breast through the thin lace of my bra before continuing their descent to the apex of my thighs. He runs a finger over my clit before slipping a finger between its seam and he finds me wet and wanting.

“Oh Iris, “ he hisses as he slides a finger up and back coating me with my own wetness and pleasuring me at the same time. “Feels like you got started without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my drabble. Honestly, sexy/smut is hard for me to write so any feedback and or suggestions is always appreciated.


End file.
